


Tireless?

by Cantatrice18



Category: Vandread
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Plot What Plot, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long after the rest of the crew is asleep, BC remains at the helm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tireless?

Magno Vivan watched from afar, smiling faintly as she saw each hive of activity on the ship wind down and its crewmembers trudge off to their quarters for a well-deserved rest. Finally only one room remained brightly lit – the control room. The Captain frowned; she knew who would be there. Sometimes she wondered if BC ever slept. The Vice-captain was as determined as they came, and the more time she spent aboard the ship the harder she worked. It was the opposite of most people – she never seemed to grow weary or frustrated, instead taking it upon herself to make everyone else’s lives simpler. 

The Captain walked slowly and silently to the control room and stopped in the doorway as she reached it. From behind BC looked as upright and immovable as ever, but she knew better. She could see the slight forward bend of BC’s long, elegant neck, as though her head had grown too heavy for her body to support. Her dusky skin had become pale and dull, and her long grey hair hung lank down her back. Try as she might to hide it, the facts were undeniable: she was absolutely exhausted. 

The Captain sighed. “And if you make yourself sick, what then?”

BC jumped and whirled around, standing at attention. “I’m nearly finished. I have a few more chart calculations I’d like to look over.”

The Captain shook her head. “We aren’t going anywhere important for at least another six hours. Those will wait. I need you sharp and alert when it matters most, in battle, not wasting your energy here toying with numbers and charts.”

The woman ran a hand through her hair and smiled at the Captain ruefully. “I’m sorry. I lost track of time. I’ll leave this until later then.”

She bowed her head and slipped past the Captain to walk down the corridor and out of sight. The Captain watched her go, smiling slightly. BC was never intimidated by her gruff manner, just as she herself could not be fooled by BC’s façade of invulnerability. They saw right through one another. She’d never met anyone like her Vice-captain, and in a way she hoped she never would. One BC was enough.


End file.
